The present invention relates to an improve ball marker for golf.
In general, while golfers can putt a ball to a distance of 200 meter to 300 meter in one stroke, they have a number of examples that they cannot make a hole-in-one even at a distance shorter than 1 meter on a putting green. The putting green is the only area where the golfer can directly pick up, touch and wash the ball with the hand on his or her golf game. Since putting on the putting green requires sensitiveness, high delicacy and high power of concentration, the golfer can put a mark of the ball directly behind the ball (position far from a hole cup) and remove and wash soil or foreign matters stained on the ball after picking up the ball, and after that, must put a ball mark at the original position of the ball and remove the ball in order not to obstruct other golfer's putting. When the golfer's turn comes, the golfer replaces the ball at the position of the ball mark and continues the game after removing the ball mark.
If an area between the ball and the hole cup on the putting green is level, a difficulty in putting may be reduced greatly. However, since the green surface ranging from the ball to the hole cup has curves and inclined surfaces of various forms, it is very important to correctly read a green lie between the ball and the hole cup. The reason is to determine an advance direction of the ball and the degree of power adjustment at the time of putting when the golfer correctly reads the green lie.
In order to read the green lie, golfers generally mark the position of the ball with a ball marker and check the position of the ball marker from the rear of the hole cup, which is opposite to the ball marker. In this instance, while the golfer can easily find the ball marker if the ball marker is located in an area near to the hole cup (for instance, within a range of 1 meter to 3 meter), the golfer has to pay careful attention to find the ball marker if the ball marker is far away more than 10 meter from the hole cup. In detail, since it is good that a height of his or her sight is near to the green surface to correctly read the green lie, the golfer frequently lies down flat on the ground. According to circumstances, when the golfer cannot see the ball marker satisfactorily due to the curve of the ground or because the ball marker is hidden into the grass of the putting green, the golfer has to stand up. Accordingly, the golfer has to frequently repeat behaviors to sit down and stand up.
Furthermore, the golfer cannot sometimes satisfactorily grasp the position of the ball marker due to excessively strong sunshine or feels difficulty to find the ball marker in a cloudy weather, at dawn, at night, or under night illumination.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior arts, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a ball marker for golf, which allows a golfer to easily check a position of ball mark.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ball marker for golf, which allows the golfer to more positively recognize the position of the ball mark and helps the golfer to measure a distance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ball marker for golf, which can adjust the degree of position indication of the ball mark, and which is easy to carry.